Sound of a Sleeping Angel
by AnimeLova1213
Summary: It was a regular day like all the others in the week until Naruto starts to act strange.. Things soon get out of hand for Mina until she finally reaches her breaking point. But is it all how it seems? NarutoxOC Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story that I've ever written so excuse the errors. I've actually had this story planned out for several months but due to my lazy habits i never had the time to actually work on it, delaying my planned date to do this. This is turning into a drabble so imma shut up not and go on with the story! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible. The only thing I own is my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>It was a pretty normal day in Konoha. The sky was clear, the air was warm, and my love was wrapped me. God, how I loved my life back then. It's hard to imagine that my perfect life changed with just one simple question, but I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Mina Kiyoshi. I'm 17 years old and in my last year in Konoha High. I'm 5'5 with waist length black hair, brown eyes, and fairly tanned skin. Now before this whole chaos even started with my life, that day was just…ordinary. <em>

* * *

><p>Mina's POV<p>

"Want to go get some ramen after school Naruto?"

"No thanks"

"No thanks? Are you sick or something? You always want ramen!" I exclaimed. I walked over to him and felt his head, with my hand, as if he had a fever.

"I'm fine, I'm fine I swear!" He swatted my hands away rapidly. "I just figured you wanted to go elsewhere today…"

He quickly looked away from me and had that adorable blush that he knew I cherished. Gently, I went up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He gladly returned the gesture and held me tightly into his arms as he gradually began to intensify the kiss. Naruto would always put every ounce of his love into the kiss, causing me to do the same to him in a form of retaliation. If I were anyone else, I think I would be a pile of mush from the intensity of the kiss he was placing me. I practically melted into his arms. God, I wonder sometimes where he learned to kiss so damn perfectly!

After a while, we were practically making out in front of the school hall, but I didn't care. We had come early, and everyone wouldn't arrive in another 5 minutes. That kiss would have gone even further until I heard the distant sound of an oncoming bus.

I quickly parted from Naruto, panting heavily from the intense make out before anyone could see us. As I left for class, Naruto pulled me in for a short yet sweet kiss. He gave me that goofy grin of his and waved bye to me as we parted ways into the bare hallways of the school.

* * *

><p>Last Class<p>

_God why can't school be over all ready…_

Out of all of the classes that I wished to be in right now, History was not one of them. I mean it's not exactly the fact that I _hate_subject, or not even the woman who teaches the class, but rather the _way_ she teaches the class. The worse thing about it is that she's our substitute! Lady Shizune is pretty old fashioned. I mean it's like the lady is talking to a brick wall! I'm surprised I'm still passing with all the makeup sleep I gain from this class. Then again if I slipped up to even drop to B in **any** of my classes, my parents might disown me. It's scary just to think about it. Well since nothing seems to be going on in class, I guess I'll take the chance to get a nap before my date with Naruto…

"…Kiyoshi…Ms. Kiyoshi…!" Shizune snapped.

"Huh!"

"Now that you've seem to have woken from your..._**nap**_, why don't u tell me the important eras in our Japanese timeline?"

Oh the joy of history.

* * *

><p><strong>RING!<strong>

_Finally..._

I could barely make it out of that class without practically dying of boredom. Thankfully, my best friend Tenten was able to stall Lady Shizune by "accidentally" knocking down all 256 of her "favorite" history books before I could embarrass myself anymore than I had. Yeah, I counted all of her books. I was bored for crying out loud.

I hurriedly ran out of the classroom and onto my locker to gather my things before anyone could come by. I dreaded all the commotion that occurs after each period. It's like as if they don't let out ALL of their problems and drama at that particular moment then, then they would never get the opportunity to.

After grabbing my things, I went outside and walked toward my "hideout" behind the school garden, and onto the hills, near the lone lake. I always met Naruto here and I wasn't surprised when I began to see spiky sun-kissed hair swaying in the distance.

"Mina, over here!" Naruto waved happily with that grin plastered all over his face. I smiled and walked over to him, giving him a gentle hug on my way over.

"Are you ready, Mina?"

"Yeah, but…"

"What's wrong?" Naruto cheery face was now covered with concern as he looked at me. I absolutely hated it.

"Nothing, it's just that you never told me where exactly we're going"

"Oh! That's not a problem, just follow me!" Naruto playfully grabbed my hand and started taking off nearly dragging me in the streets until he stopped abruptly.

"I almost forgot!" He went into his pockets and grabbed an orange handkerchief. I stared at him confused trying to understand what he was going to do with it. He slowly wrapped the handkerchief around my head so it could cover my eyes and began to walk again with a tight grip on my hands.

10 minutes later

_I swear I will collapse and pass out onto the streets if we don't get to this mystery destination. I seriously think he got us lost, but in order to preserve the energy I have left I'll just stay positive...for now._

Another 10 minutes later

"We're here!"

Naruto had apparently turned around to undo my blindfold until he saw that my face was planted into the ground, because I could sense his body tensing up.

"nnn… Are we there yet, Naruto?"

"Y-yeah…" he mumbled. "Let me help you up."

Before I could say anything, a pair of tan sculpted arms lifted my body up of the ground. Once I was able to see his face, I noticed his worried expression.

"Naruto, I'm fine, I swear, I just have a couple of scratches. It's not like I'm going to die anytime soon so don't worry." I caressed his cheek to emphasize the fact that wasn't mad at him, but I guess his dense and stubbornness decided the complete opposite

"It doesn't change the fact that I hurt you Mina. If I had actually paid attention I would have realized that you couldn't keep up with me and I would have slowed down. I guess I was just too excited for my own good."

I stared into his eyes to see that he was completely serious about the ordeal and was still upset over the fact that I nearly had a face transplant by the pavement.

"Well what's done is done. I already told you that I'm not mad at you so the only question is do you forgive yourself?"

Naruto stood for a moment, wearing his so called thinking expression, as I waited for his response. I swear Naruto is too sexy for his own good. If I wasn't as mature as I was, I would have molested him on the spot.

I guess I spaced out for quite awhile as I was thinking dirty thoughts of Naruto because said blonde was laughing his ass off when I snapped back to reality.

"What's so funny?"

"Your facial expression! Were you thinking dirty thoughts of me?" he questioned, still unable to control his laughter.

"So what if I was? What are you going to do about it?" I smirked.

Naruto quickly stopped laughing and brought his lips to my ear as he spoke in a seductive voice. "Oh Mina my love, it's not what I'm going to do. It's what **not **I'm going to do"

I shivered as his sexy voice filled my body with pure ecstasy. "Now as much as we would both like to relieve the sexual tension between us, I think we should go back to that surprise you set up for me." I smirked.

"That's right! I almost forgot about it. It's right over here!"

Naruto walked me down past several houses until we reached a small diner called The Fire Country. Although it was small, The Fire Country had a huge reputation around Konoha. Once we reached inside the diner, I noticed that not only was there nobody in the diner, but it was near pitch black as well. When I was going to question the sudden change in the restaurant, Naruto flipped on the lights and people emerged from behind the counters and table yelling "Happy Anniversary!"

I broke down into tears as I saw all of my friends come to congratulate Naruto and I's 4th year together. "Happy Anniversary Mina!" Tenten exclaimed. "Congrats on 4 years with that knuckle head Mina-chan!" Ino squealed. "I'm surprised she managed to handle the dobe for this long. Did you bribe him or something?" Sasuke questioned.

"Thankfully no Sasuke, I didn't need to bribe him for anything but he is a handful at times." I teased.

"Hey, quit talking about me you guys!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry I guess I just got carried away Naru. Will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Anything for you Mina." Naruto said just before a gently kissed me. I gladly kissed him back while I let him explore the insides of my mouth.

"As much as you two enjoy fucking each other with your mouths, I believe you still have some guests here that would very much like to eat their food here without gagging." Neji deadpanned while directing our attention to some of the disturbed customers that were already situated in their seats.

"Oh I'm sorry Neji. I didn't realize that love making was a popular tourist attraction around here." I retorted.

"Whatever, let's eat already." Neji grunted.

"That's the spirit Neji!" Naruto exclaimed. I swear if I were in an anime I would have sweat dropped at that moment. Naruto really is a dobe at times, like Sasuke says. But you know what, he's MY dobe.

* * *

><p>AN: I hate the way I ended this chapter. It seems way too abrupt =_=''. Well, despite my fury with my writing capabilities, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is up! :D I originally was going to publish this chapter next week but i decided that i should give you this chapter up before I get too busy with these projects. Now...onto the disclaimers!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>Once all of the guests had arrived to the gathering and found their seats, the party started. I could tell Naruto was content with everything. We rarely had this much time to together, especially after I had gotten into an altercation with the school whore known as Sakura Haruno. To me, she's a devil living inside an angel's body, but to the whole school (with the exception of our friends), she's a goddess. She's not only the "prettiest" girl in the school, but she's the captain of the cheerleading squad, a straight A student, after Sasuke and me of course, and she gets a date every other day of the freaking week. The catch was that she only goes after men who already had a date or girlfriend, which brings up the incident.<p>

Originally, I wasn't with Naruto. He was just an old friend of mine. My first boyfriend was actually Kiba. We really didn't do much together except hug and kiss each other on the cheek occasionally. It was a blessing that we even went out on dates sometimes! He always said that he was busy for baseball and didn't have any time to go out, so I usually just went out for some ramen or ice cream with Naruto. It even became an instinct to just go to the shops without even bothering to ask Kiba since I already knew what the answer would be. The main reason we broke up though was because I caught Sakura flirting and kissing up all over Kiba while he was out "practicing" for baseball. At first I lightly brushed off the situation, thinking he would just ignore her and continue practicing until I saw him slip a piece of paper into the hem of her very revealing mini skirt. At that point I had enough and confronted the two whores. (If you stoop low enough to dump your girlfriend for whore, consider yourself a whore yourself)

Kiba immediately said I was just overreacting but I knew I wasn't. I was about to retaliate his response with his sudden fascination of Sakura's skirt when said bitch decided to open her big mouth.

"If I were Kiba, I wouldn't even be with such a loser like you. At least with me he can have some excitement unlike a boring failure as yourself."

All composure and self-respect I had for anything was thrown out the window at that point. I took a large handful of Sakura's hair and began to literally drag the helpless girl around in the dirt. As I was about to land a punch on her face, Kiba came from behind me and pulled me from Sakura. I thrashed my arms and legs around violently in order to find any means of escaping his iron grip. Taking advantage of the situation however, Sakura pulled my leg until I fell on top of her. From there, we both clawed each other's faces and hair off. While I was on the ground, I managed to land a punch to her nose while she nearly clawed out my eyes.

Before things could get any worse, Kiba got the coach from the baseball team to help him break up the fight and took us to the principal's office in the school. As we sat in the hall waiting for the principal to see us, I was currently glaring daggers at Kiba while Sakura was readjusting her fake boobs.

"When I come back from the office I want an explanation Kiba Inuzuka." I spat. He knew I meant serious business due to the harshness of the way I said his name.

"There's nothing to explain Mina. It's over between us. I found someone who could actually satisfy me once in a while. I mean for crying out loud we've barely even made it past first base!"

"Well I'm so sorry for not trying to act like a complete slut for you! Can't you understand that I'm not ready for things like that yet and besides, I always try to do things with you but you're the one who's always busy with your own shit!"

"Shut the hell up Mina! You have no idea how I've felt, but I guess it doesn't matter now huh." He smirked. "I've found a perfect replacement for you so why don't you just butt out for once."

I stayed silent as I let every word hit me. Everything that I had ever believed in this relationship was a complete lie. Just as I was about to get up and leave, the principal finally decided to show her face to us.

"Mina, Sakura, Principal Tsunade would like to see you now." The coach said. With that, I walked to the office while Sakura gave Kiba flirty kiss on the cheek as if suggesting that more was to come.

"So from what I've heard from coach Asuma, you two were fighting in the middle of practice which from what I last remember is immediate suspension. Care to explain ladies?" Principal Tsunade propped her hands on her desk as she rested her head on them, waiting a response from us.

"Mina started it! All I was doing was hanging out _my boyfriend _when she came and started yelling at us! I tried to tell her that we were just hanging out but she wouldn't listen and attacked me! She kept hurting me and threatened to hunt down both of our families if we couldn't going out!"

I clenched my teeth as I listened to Sakura's lies. Although I did start the brawl, I never would have laid a hand on her if she hadn't open her mouth.

Tsunade's face remained stoic as she turned her attention to me. "Mina, is this true?"

"Somewhat" I responded. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at my blunt response. "How so then, Ms. Kiyoshi?" " Well although I did start the fight, which I may say I did not intend to start, I did not however threaten anyone's family." I explained calmly.

"If you did not intend to fight Sakura then why did you start it?"

"Because she's a crazy bitch that's why!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, I will not tolerate any vulgarities so I suggest you stay quiet or you will be taken off the cheerleading squad." Tsunade bellowed.

The said teen decided to take heed to that warning at that point and closed her mouth for once. I mentally smirked at this action.

"Now what were you trying to say Mina?"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I had originally came to see Kiba, the man she claims as her boyfriend, when she was making rude and obscene remarks to me resulting in me losing my composure."

"I see. Although you originally meant no harm towards Sakura, you two still broke a serious rule at the school." Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, for the offense you'll be permanently taken off the cheerleading squad."

"What!" Sakura shrieked. "You can't do this. This school needs me as their captain. Nobody in the whole school could ever live up to my standards. Especially not a stupid bitch like Mina!"

"Sakura, would you like me to hold you back a year for the offense as well?" Sakura quickly shook her head as a reply.

"Good then I suggest you suck it up and go home now." As if she cue, Sakura slowly got up from her seat and left the room, swearing curses under her breath. "Now, onto you Mina." Tsunade quickly averted her gaze towards me. If I were a regular teen I probably would have shit my pants due to how severe the stare was, but I knew better. I guess that's just another benefit of being a good friend with Naruto or A.K.A, the principal's grandson.

"Yes Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed. "Knowing you, there must have been something more to you wanted to achieve by confronting Kiba but I wont press any further into the situation. Now onto the question of your punishment. You don't really partake in any after school gathering, nor do you have any outstanding troubles in terms of your studies, but you do however have quite a few accounts of fighting. Care to explain for me?"

"What can I say? People don't know when to shut up during tense situations" I shrugged. Tsunade smirked a little before she went back to her serious expression.

"Even if the said people deserved the beating, it's still wrong and now it's starting to get out of hand. As your punishment Mina, I'm placing you into anger management classes through the rest of your high school years here."

My body tensed immediately when I heard what my punishment was. I hated those classes with such a passion that it could even rival Naruto's love for ramen. It was that bad. Whenever I go to the center, there's always some overly dramatic woman there saying that all I need to do is count to ten or just simply walk away from the situation at hand and everything would be fine. Well I found that completely bullshit in a recent study founded by me. It seemed that those classes only made my anger intensify rather than pacify. The only reason why I managed to get out of them before was because I managed "good behavior" throughout the program. In other words, I managed not to snap someone's neck in half.

Once I managed to register the punishment into my brain thoroughly, I finally found the words to speak.

"Tsunade, you can't be serious. You out of all people should know that those classes do absolutely nothing to help me in terms of my anger so why bother putting me back in?" I exclaimed.

"It's for your own good. Besides, your not going to the local center, you're going to the one in downtown Konoha."

My mouthed gaped open like a goldfish. This is going to be a VERY frustrating year…

* * *

><p>AN: Before i go, i need to explain a few things.

1. Depending on my projects and other required works of a slavery called school, i may not be able to update for a while, causing me to get behind on my schedule.

2. If you don't review, I won't feel special, and a sad author-chan equals a crappy story, so please REVIEW!

So that's basically it. I hope you enjoyed the story! ^_^


End file.
